onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Therockdragon/the story of Akemi D Jinda
???'s pov: "We only got 4,578,420,000 berries, jane."I say to my jane as we where traveling and we needed 250,000,000 more berries to be able to settle down and raise Akemi, in the right way, not on the sea's and traveling island to island in the north blue collecting bounties for a living, we didn't want akemi to live that life, i knew what it could do to a child when their parents did that for a living and never stopped. "but what bounty would be high enough in here for 250,000,000 berries, magbar we need to go to the grandline for that kind of money." jane says to me as I nod as jane towered over me by a good 59feet i was 6ft tall and she was 65 feet tall. the ship we where sailing on was made espically for giant's and giant hybrids along with smaller rooms and doors inside of the room's and the door's for human's, our relationship was a unusal one, akemi for all we know is the first human giant hybrid, and it the new's had been kept secret from the world goverment's hands and was only kept between me jane and a few close friend's of our's and our family members. time-skip: "akemi you have to stay on the ship for your own good" I say to my duaghter who was only 6 in human years but only 3 in giant hybrid years and she smiles "Okay daddy." she says as she was as tall as me at just this age, I dont know how tall she can even reach. time-skip: I was looking at a bounty shop as jane was on the ship with akemi. "hey magbar it's you again." A familir voice says and I look at its my old friend kenny. "hey kenny, been a while." I say as we both had been bounty hunter partners until kenny had lost a leg, and was forced to retire. "well I been keeping a watch on the bonuty board and a bounty poster was poster a day ago for a fishman named Ian J Koan, for 250,000,000 Berries, he is a sole pirate capitan lost his entire crew to the world goverment and he killed everyone on that ship that did it and then fled to a island 40 miles northwest of this island." Kenny tells me looking at me. "that's a lot of berries, and enough i need to finally settle down and live a life of peace and quite for the rest of my life." I say smiling as he looks at me. "I can take you there on my ship if you want." kenny say's as he looks up at me, he was about 5'4 in height." Kenny says and I smile. "sure i would papreciate that, but I have a wife and child, and lets just say they are huge." I say and he gets what i am implying. "So i guess you finally got what you always wanted a family, I can take your ship and take you to the island and i can come out of retirement for this final bounty that you are going to get, it will be like old times." Kenn says as he looks up at me. "sure kenny, we can do that." I say smiling. time-skip: we arrived on the island and when we got in range we got fired apon by a ship our ship was starting to sink I got kenny me , jane and akemi out of the sinking ship and I then see a fishman who was 9feet tall and he looks at us and he had 6 swords and 2 gun's he was a octopus fishman and he charges at us, kenny grabs his sword and rush's at the fihsman who was our target Ian J Koan, and he get's stabbed through the chest then has his head shot off. "KENNY!" I yell as his body falls to the ground without a head and tears well up in my eye's before I decide to end this little brat. "Jane plan C" I say as we rush at Ian with my two sword's drawn and Jane with her 2 double bladed axe's and he shoot's me in the stomach and then slices my left arm off and my right leg. "Ga" I yell as I fall to the ground and jenny looks at me "magbar!" she yells as she rushes to help me but has her leg and head cut off by ian. "JANE!" I yell as I see akemi as she rushes to help but I look at her. "RUN, RUN AND DONT LOOK BACK!" I yell as I use my sword to prop me up and I then use observation haki to see a glimpse into the future and I dodge a bullet and then armor up my fist and sword and throw it at ian he takes a sword through his stomach and he yells a bit in pain before rippinng the sword out and then shooting me multiple times through the chest, stomach. "DADDY!" Akemi yells as my body gives out on me and I fall to my knee's before I see a glimpse in a future and see my head being cut off by Ian. "RUN I SAID, NOW!" I yell as I look back at akemi and she does so, running into the jungle on the island. "I will kill her after I kill you." Ian says as he walks up to me and I glare at him as I let out a rawr. a burst of energy comes from my body as i use conqurer's haki and it knocks him out but he still had enough momentum and nearly decapitates me and I barely can speak now. "I bought you more time akemi, fogive me" I say as I die. Akemi's pov: I had run into a jungle and i kept running, I soon found another shore I took refuge in a pirate ship. time-skip: It had been 1 week and I was starving, I start to search through the old wrecked pirate ship and find a black chest with a DF mark on it and I open it up, it looked like a weird fruit. "might as well eat it." I say to myself as I Grab it and take a bite out of it and it tasted a bit weird, but i kept eating it after the first bite it tasted disgustinng like rotten meat, but I kept eating it and soon I looked at my hand and it started to get scales on it. "what the" I say as I soon turn into a giant 8 headed dragon. "what the" I say as I was huge, I was bigger then the mountain on this island. "hm so this is a cool power." I say before I turn back into my normal body and I decide to train with htis new power. time-skip: 2 years later. I had been training with my weapons, I had grown 2more feet taller since I had arrived on this island. "time for me to take revenge on that fishman." I say as I grab my dad's sword and one of my mother's battle axe's and I rush to Ian's hideout. "so look who it is, the girl who's parents I killed a little over 2 years ago." He says as he draw's his 6 sworxs and his 2 gun's from his holsters. one of those guns and swords was kenny's and I look at him before I turn into my hybrid form and I blitz him as I slash him nearly in two with my speed and my father's sword, he looks shocked at me. "you-you little brat!" He yells before i let go of the sword and i stab him with one of my nails cutting off one of his arm's and he was screaming in pain and tried to shoot me but I put one of my fingers up and the bullet hit my fingernail and it split in two exploding behind me as I then slam the dual bladded axe into his skull cutting him neatly into 4 peices and I take kenny's sword and his pistol, i then walk a good 15 miles to the shores where our ship had mostly sunk into the sea and there was 3 grave's symbolized by wooden headstones with my father's pistol with the intials MDJ to symbolize it was his grave, on my moms grave it was JMK and one of her giant battle axe's, and the other had hte letter KJT On it for kenny's grave I put his gun there and I then put a flower on each of there grave's. "I did it, i beat him, and I did it for you 3." I say on the verge of tear's, "I am going to build a ship and get off of this island. I will visit your graves once a year I promise." I say as I get up and I walk away.\ Category:Blog posts